


On Display

by Hornyforspace



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Hermaphrodites, Impostors Are Mimics Not Parasites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Orange is a bad imposter, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornyforspace/pseuds/Hornyforspace
Summary: After an embarrassingly poor performance from the Skeld's resident imposter, she is locked up and put on display for Brown, the resident scientist to investigate.
Relationships: Brown/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	On Display

There is currently a galaxy wide outbreak of what the common people referred to as 'space flu'. It wasn't a particularly dangerous disease but with a high infectivity rate and debilitating brain fog MIRA had installed clear, glass isolation chambers within each ship's medbay.  
The current crew of the Skeld couldn't be more thankful for this addition.

It was only a week into their voyage when Orange had crawled out the vent in the cafeteria at break time.  
Orange, according to her now clearly fake profile, was a young woman on her first job. That was probably somewhat true Brown believed.  
Brown was a scientist aiding in the quick research of specimens being transported within the Skeld. The higher ups had said it 'saved time', though she hypothesised that it was an excuse to not pay the scientists for their work, only having to pay for their work on their assigned outpost.  
Brown was bitter to say the least, after half a year of mining and testing she was excited for the relaxing labour of upkeeping the rust bucket.

Most of the crew were sat by the emergency button, some of the more hardy members of the crew pinning a wriggling and snarling Orange to the floor.

"Quick someone open the airlock!" Black yelled, slamming the alien's head further onto the ground as it bit the air.

"No!-" Brown interjected before anyone moved.

Brown was overcome with an interest, a desire to study this creature. Maybe she could find a way to stop these merciless attacks on transport vessels.

"Put it in the quarantine chamber." She finished.

"Are you nuts!? That thing tried to kill me!" Pink yelled.

"He's right, why the hell would you keep that thing alive anyway!? Are you one of them too!?" Red snarled, getting close to Brown and jabbing her finger against the chest of Brown's envirosuit.

"I can study it! What if we can identify imposters before the ship even leaves." Brown said with glee, gently grabbing Red's wrist.

The crew devolves into mutters until Green, the captain interrupts them.

"Alright Brown, I will allow your study under one condition. Any mishap will be immediately reported and this thing will get ejected. Got it?"

Brown nodded.

And with this order, the crew dragged the imposter, kicking and screaming into the chamber, holding her at gun point until the door was locked and the key safely in Green's pocket.

____________________________________________________________________

Log: Day 1

Specimen: 'Imposter'

Brown was sat at the sample table, a camera pointed at her helmet as she spoke.

"My captain has allowed me to conduct experiments on an alien life form with the intention of halting attacks on space crafts."

Brown picked the camera up and approached the glass, pointing it at the Orange creature within.

Orange's stomach and visor split open, showing pointed, jagged teeth and a mass of some sort withing each as she hissed at Brown.

"Hmm, subject is...unresponsive."

"Fuck, you!" Orange snarled and charged the glass, getting knocked on her ass. It was strong glass, probably made from ship's leftovers so Brown felt quite safe.

The glass had a single door, safely locked with a key kept by the captain. There was also a thin slot with a cover, again locked but Brown had this key.

Orange began to whine and covered her helmet like it was her head.

"Tell me, what do you look like under your suit?" Brown hummed, wanting to prove her new hypothesis that the suit was biological material. Orange hissed again in response.

Brown huffed, annoyed with this monster's non compliance.

"You have nothing to lose by answering my questions." 

Orange huffed and went to sit in the corner of her cell, facing away from the human.

"What do you want with us? Why are you attacking humans?"

Orange snorted with anger, though turned to look as she was alerted by the samples table dinging.

Brown sighed and returned to the sample table, carefully placing down the camera.

"Subject is unresponsive." She reported before turning the old thing off to return to her routine work.

Brown isolated her anomalous sample before prepping her next batch.

It had been a few hours by now, Brown knew because she had been looking at the clock tick by for the past five minutes. Her focus was interrupted by a sickening thunking noise from behind her.

Brown turned quickly, blood running cold as she saw the weapon Orange was using to fruitlessly attack the glass.

A browning red tendril with a bony looking tip smacked into the glass, once, twice, and a third time before the alien hunched over shaking, like someone who walked into a table.

"What was that?" 

A pained hiss. Brown sighed and turned to grab a whiteboard and quickly drew what she saw before the image fleeted from her mind.

"Are you okay?"

The alien bared her maw at Brown.

"Don't you dare demean me!" Orange yelled curling in on herself further.

Brown huffed with bite. "I'm not trying to demean you." 

An announcement came over the speaker alerting the crew of the artificial night soon to come.

Brown left the lab without a word and spent the night tucked up in her bed whilst Orange curled up on the cold tile of Medbay, planning her escape.


End file.
